One of the greatest benefits of modern medicine has been the ability of antibiotics and other medications to cure and treat diseases that have plagued mankind from the beginning of time. While many individuals have access to medications whose usage can be lifesaving, the availability and dispersal of these medications to individuals that truly need them throughout the world has not yet been properly established. One of the reasons for which the dispersal of medication has not been effective in all locations is that, in many locations, individuals do not know how much medication to impart to reach the desired dosing requirements for efficacy while also preventing damage to the individual. Another problem that occurs is that, in some instances, the ability to take the medication cannot be effectively performed because of a lack of dispensatory materials at the designated location.
Additionally, medication to be dispensed in small amounts is often sold in large containers and sent in shipments that may require refrigeration. Thus, the cost of a relatively small amount of medication is increased by the cost of transporting the medication to the desired location and storing the medication. In other instances, the individual needing to use medication is required to purchase a greater amount of medication than is actually needed. In these circumstances the cost of the more-than-needed medication can be prohibitive for the individual.
Further, the administration of medication often requires more time, knowledge, or precision than an individual is able to apply to the administration of medication. When this occurs, an individual could measure and utilize the medication inappropriately. As a result, individuals may become ill from taking too much of the medication or find that the medication is ineffective against the disease to be treated when improperly-small dosages of the medications are administered. This in turn can lead to a variety of otherwise-avoidable health issues including sickness, discomfort, pain, irritability, and even death to individuals who fail to take the proper medication at the proper times or in the proper amounts.
As a particular example, in treating bacterial inventions and other bio-hazards, including the defenses against organisms used as bio-weaponry, the improper use or dosing of antibiotics can lead to mutations of the bacteria involved, leading to the creation of medication-resistant bacteria that will not respond to the traditionally-outlined antibacterial regimens.